


Spring and by Summer Fall

by TinyPupok



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, Backstory, Exploring "I'm French. We enjoy lovers" a little., F/F, F/M, Justifying Leekie, The Pencil Thing Never Happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPupok/pseuds/TinyPupok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine, tired of being closed out of Cosima's life by arguments and promises, makes some changes and attempts to deal with her loneliness and isolation.  Takes place during season three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring and by Summer Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first chapter for a contest on Facebook and it's my first fic. I have more chapters in the works. Updates won't be regular, but I will be encouraged to write more if people seem interested.
> 
> The title is taken from a song by Blonde Redhead. We'll be in these seasons.

The buzzer rang once, a quick, harsh sound that startled Delphine from her research. She had just gotten out of the shower and had sat back down on her chocolate brown leather couch, still wrapped in towels, to continue looking over the disheartening results of the European trials.

 

_Please, don't let it be Cosima_ , she thought as she moved her laptop onto the cushion next to her and stood to answer the door. The two had not spoken more than was necessary for work in weeks, and Delphine was frankly hurt and disappointed by Cosima's inability to understand the French woman's delicate position.

 

“Just a minute,” she called, as she draped her bulky towel over the back of a chair and switched into a black chambray bathrobe. Her furniture, selected and paid for by Dyad, was expensive but rather sterile. Her choice of clothing was more simple. The chambray was soft and warm, feelings she only received from inanimate objects now, and the occasional cute puppy on the street.

 

Delphine approached the door and peered through the peephole.

 

“Rachel?”

 

Delphine slid the deadbolt over and opened the door to greet her boss, the very serious and rather intimidating Rachel Duncan.

 

“Rachel, it's so late. What's happened?” Delphine was suddenly very conscious of her appearance. Rachel was still dressed to the nines and Delphine herself had only the bathrobe on and a towel wrapped tightly around her drying hair. A few strands of curls showed around the bottom of the towel, the morning's straightening session relaxed but not completely undone by the shampoo, conditioner, and hot water.

 

“Dr. Cormier. May I come in?”

 

“Um, of course...please.” Delphine felt herself momentarily thrown off her game by the surprise visit, but she swung the apartment door wider and allowed Rachel to enter the main room.

 

“Here. Let me take your coat. Please have a seat.” Delphine took the lightweight coat Rachel wordlessly handed to her, and hung it in the small closet next to the front door. The brief pleasantries. Rachel sat on a stocky leather chair that matched the couch. She crossed her legs, still not uttering a word, and watched Delphine as she turned back from the closest.

 

Their eyes met, Delphine's concerned and inquisitive, Rachel's dark and inscrutable.

 

She wanted to extend the small talk, ask Rachel if she'd like tea, but instead she just sat on the couch close to Rachel's chair.

 

“Dr. Cormier,” Rachel said, then after a pause, “Delphine. I wanted to...look in on you.”

 

Delphine had a moment to look at Rachel under the soft light of the reading lamp on the small table between the couch and the chair. Maybe she wasn't as put together as usual. Her hair wasn't perfectly in place, her eyes looked red and tired, and she sounded almost sad.

 

“Oh. I'm...fine. Is something wrong at work? What's going on?” This couldn't be a social visit, could it? At this hour?

 

Delphine couldn't help herself from looking for Cosima in the other clone. Rachel was so physically restricted, and Cosima's body was so expressive. Rachel had a confident sway when she walked, to be sure, but Cosima came alive when she talked about a subject that interested her, her hands helping the words come out. Had Delphine ever seen Rachel smile? Perhaps, but nothing like the generous, enthusiastic grins of Cosima. Cosima, who had taken up with little blonde Shay. Cosima, who had someone to help her heart heal.

 

“Everything is fine, Delphine. No reason for worry. I just.... Do you have any whiskey?”

 

What? Was this Sarah, fucking with her? Delphine heard no slip in the accent, looked hard at her and saw no telltale detail out of place. This was definitely Rachel.

 

“I have some good red wine, Rachel. No whiskey at the moment.”

 

“That will be fine. Let's have a glass.”

 

Delphine, still nonplussed by the arrival of her superior, stopped by her bedroom on the way to the kitchen and took the towel off her hair. It fell to her shoulders, wanting to go back to its completely curly state. Even her hair fought between nature and nurture. She threw the towel over the back of the chair at her desk.

 

Her kitchen was small but very modern. “Might as well,” she said to herself as she opened her Chateau Clinet Pomerol 2005. She had been saving it, but it wasn't any fun to save it for someone who would never be around to drink it.

 

She poured two glasses and brought them to the living room. Rachel was still watching her, but the gaze didn't seem hostile, or threatening, or intrusive.

 

Delphine handed Rachel one of the glasses, then sat back on the couch. She was going to let Rachel say what she wanted to say, in her own time. She didn't feel it was of any use to keep asking questions. Maybe she could just be here, in this odd moment, and have a drink and awkward conversation. Many of her former lovers had been awkward in some way: Aldous had been full of incredible ideas and spoke French, but was just a total old nerd. He'd made funny faces and voices when they were alone, and she had laughed a lot with him before her job entailed spying on Cosima. And Cosima.... Wait, has she just lumped Rachel in with her lovers? She took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. She turned her gaze to the woman at her left.

 

“Thank you,” Rachel managed, after a sip. She was impressed by the selection but couldn't drop her hardened mask of control. It had been in place for a long time and almost had a mind of its own.

 

Rachel was awash with conflicting feelings, and she didn't enjoy it one little bit. Daniel was gone, Paul was gone, so she had no one now and she had noticed at the lab the rift between the French woman and the clone. There had been no more locked-door lunches, no more showing up and leaving together. Delphine had asked to work on related projects not in direct contact with Cosima. Rachel had also checked the visitor logs and saw Cosima's request for a Shay Davydov to have lab access.

 

Rachel considered her next words: “I would like to come to an agreement.” No, too formal. What, then? She took another sip of the rich, full-bodied wine.

 

“I thought you might want some companionship,” she blurted.

 

Delphine was suddenly very tired of the stresses of work. She had to adhere to thorough lab standards as well as maintain tight control over her emotions. It was getting to be too much.

 

Delphine tipped her wine glass up to finish it. This was happening. She stood up and held a hand out to Rachel.

 

“Follow me,” she said to the guarded clone next to her. Rachel's face flashed surprise for an instant that one would probably only catch in slow motion. A microburst.

 

Rachel finished her wine in a similar fashion and took Delphine's hand, softly. She allowed herself to be led to the bedroom, which was dark. Delphine allowed in the light from the hallway, but nothing more. She pushed the door almost closed once they were both inside.

 

“Do we need to discuss what this means for the workplace,” the French woman asked. She turned from the door and toward Rachel, so there was no more than an inch between them.

 

“No,” came the throaty reply. She could feel Rachel's breath on her neck. Rachel was still in heels and Delphine was barefoot, so they were close to the same height.

 

Delphine needed to do nothing more than slide her hands up Rachel's sides, still in her power suit for now, for the clone to suddenly make her moves. The brunette's hands went to Delphine's face and pulled her in for a first kiss. It wasn't too rough, but neither was it tentative. Rachel Duncan didn't know the word “tentative.” Delphine felt herself relax into the kiss. It was bittersweet at first and her eyes briefly pricked with tears at the reminder of Cosima, but it was enough different that the feeling was fleeting.

 

“Sit,” she heard Rachel say. She complied, moving to the queen size bed and sitting on the side of it. Delphine heard rustling and the sound of a zipper. Clothes hit the floor and brushed her leg on the way down.

 

Rachel moved forward to the edge of the bed and bent to kiss Delphine again. It was firm but not harsh. Her tongue moved in to touch the blonde woman's lips and Delphine's tongue was there. Rachel's breath caught and Delphine let out a sharp exhale in response.

 

“Robe, off.”

 

Delphine complied by grabbing Rachel's hands and moving them over the chambray on her shoulders and down her body to her waist, taking the robe with them until they met with the bed. Rachel moaned and their kissing became a luxurious tangle of their tongues. Rachel's hands went to either side of Delphine's head to weave themselves in with her curls. She pulled gently.

 

“Oh, doux Jésus,” Delphine moaned. Rachel smiled at the American phrase translated into French. Sweet Jesus, indeed.

 

Delphine stood to let the robe fall to the ground, and Rachel let the rest of her own clothing fall away. She kept the heels for the moment, so she could be of a height with Delphine and because she liked them.

 

Rachel was starting to feel much less conflicted. She gave Delphine a little push toward the bed and Delphine went down on her back easily, ready for Rachel and their first fully nude contact. Rachel moved her hands, starting at Delphine's knees, slowly and lightly up the sides of her body marveling at how smooth and warm she was.

 

Delphine caught her lower lip between her teeth and moaned; the touch still so familiar yet so foreign. Rachel had to stop and use the whole palms of her hands on skin this soft. Fingertips would not do. Delphine's thighs were long and lean and Rachel caressed her way up both of them and stopped at Delphine's hips so she could get on the bed and straddle the French woman.

 

Rachel straddled Delphine's thighs and leaned forward to kiss the other woman's bare stomach. Delphine was moaning “ouais” so Rachel added some gentle to rough bites. She felt Delphine's abs tighten at each bite, and she heard the blonde gasp but she never told Rachel to stop.

 

Delphine, for her part, was keeping her hands away from the body that was identical to Cosima's, at least for now, and chose to give up the control she knew Rachel needed so badly to have.

 

After what seemed like forever to both of the women on the bed, Rachel laid her upper body down to cover Delphine. Their upper bodies touched and Rachel's hand went to Delphine's breast to caress it and pinch the hardening nipple between her fingers. She had had to move her sitting position up from Delphine's thighs to get even with the other woman's mouth for kissing, and Delphine could feel Rachel's pussy on her stomach, labia open and wet with arousal. Delphine's back arched to get closer to that warm junction, and Rachel caught on and let herself rub up and down Delphine's stomach. The ache between Rachel's legs was sated slightly by this movement, but it was just a temporary solution. An abdominal band-aid. Sooner or later she needed Delphine's long fingers or firm, warm tongue to push her over the edge.

 

She could wait a bit, though.

 

“Do you have any toys? A strap-on,” Rachel asked, her mouth leaving Delphine's to growl this into her ear.

 

“Box under the bed,” came the breathless response. Delphine guided Rachel to the correct side of the bed and Rachel got down and swept her arm under the bed to find the treasure chest. Thump. There it was.

 

Delphine got up and pulled the covers down, and pulled the former hair towel off the back of the chair to lay it on the sheet while Rachel opened the box. Delphine clicked on the bedside lamp and exhaled slowly while her heartbeat slowed down.

 

Delphine rooted around in the box and found a bottle of lube, which she handed to Rachel.   
“You won't need too much at this point,” she noted. Rachel's eyes flicked to the beautiful woman before her. Delphine was back-lit, sitting between Rachel and the lamp. Her hair had dried a bit and was less straight and more wavy than during the day, and was shining in the low light. She was breathtaking, and Rachel was not immune.

 

“Let's not go too big, ok? It's been a while.”

 

Rachel nodded and turned the box to Delphine. “You pick,” she said. Delphine solemnly picked out one she and Cosima had gotten quite a bit of mileage out of, and got out the harness part too.

 

“Put it on me,” Rachel whispered. Her voice was unsteady and she was afraid to say more. She stood up and stood before Delphine, next to the table and the lamp. She was fully exposed before the French woman.

 

“You are beautiful, Rachel,” said Delphine, her eyes lowered away from Rachel's. Delphine helped Rachel into the harness and fastened it for her, unable to keep her hands away from Rachel's skin. She couldn't help but linger a little, reminiscing, her fingers tracing Rachel's hip bones. Rachel allowed it for a moment then reached over and switched off the lamp.

 

“On your knees.”

 

Delphine complied, knees on the plush carpet and elbows on the bed.

 

“If you fold the cushion from the desk chair and kneel on it, this will work better,” Delphine supplied helpfully. Rachel smirked in the darkness and did as Delphine suggested. Delphine heard the lube cap snap up, a pause, and snap shut, then she felt Rachel's fingers and the head of the dildo at her opening. She gasped from the cold of the lube. Rachel wiped her hands on the towel on the bed and grasped Delphine's hip with her left hand, her right hand guiding the toy inside. Delphine let out a long, low moan when she felt the head and shaft enter her, then Rachel's hips against her ass.

 

Rachel held the implement in place inside Delphine for a moment.

 

“Everything ok, Dr. Cormier?”

 

“Mmmmhmmm,” came the response.

 

With that, Rachel held both of Delphine's hips and began a slow, steady thrusting.

 

For a few minutes, there was just the sound of both the women's accelerated breathing and various moans. Rachel even found herself enjoying listening to Delphine's pleasure and the way the French woman pushed back against her. Rachel moved her hands over Delphine's back and sides, relishing the smooth skin and gentle curves. The clothes she had been wearing to work hid her slender figure so being able to feel it and see it, even in the relative darkness, was surprisingly arousing. Rachel's wrapped her arms around Delphine's waist, sped up the thrusting a bit, alternating from a few shallow strokes then a long deep one and over again. Delphine's head was down and her breathing was labored. Rachel could tell the other woman was more than ready to be helped to climax.

 

Rachel steadied her thrusts to medium, quick strokes and with her left hand on Delphine's hip again to hold the other women, she moved her right hand down Delphine's front and between her legs.

 

“Oh! Oui! Oui, yes, yes,” Delphine encouraged Rachel. “A bit to the left...unhhhhh...mon dieu, don't stop....”

 

Rachel stopped thrusting the dildo while it was inside Delphine and now just moved her fingers against the other woman's swollen clit. She felt Delphine's muscles grabbing at the toy inside her, and she knew the woman was right on the edge. Rachel raised her left thumb to her mouth, moistened it, and pushed it firmly but gently into Delphine's ass. With that and the dildo's presence inside her and Rachel's fingers running over her clit and hitting the spot the liked, Delphine's wave crested.

 

“Je jouis!” Delphine cried out, and felt Rachel's arm, stronger than she would have suspected, holding her still between her lower body and the bed. With her hips locked in place, Delphine had nowhere to go but to arch her back and throw herself onto the bed again when the wave crashed over her.

 

Rachel felt the all over tightening then relaxing of the other woman's muscles, then she lay still on the bed, catching her breath.

 

Rachel eased the dildo and her thumb out of her exhausted partner. Delphine sucked in her breath sharply, then moaned again, a long, satisfied sound from the back of her throat.

 

They both got up, Delphine to lie fully on the bed and Rachel to stand and remove the harness. She dropped the dildo to the floor and crawled up the bed to lie beside her lover.

 

Delphine's breathing was light and shallow now, her eyes closed. Rachel could make out a smile on the other woman's face. Delphine opened her eyes and turned her head to meet Rachel's gaze.

 

“What do you need?” She said it gently, an offer to help the shorter woman climax if she wanted to.

 

“It's my turn for a ride,” Rachel answered.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Put the harness on, please. You won't have to move much.”

 

Delphine was amused by Rachel's insistence on being a woman of few words. She did as she was asked, and got the harness from the floor at the side of the bed. Rachel was rummaging around in the box.

 

“Do these handcuffs have a key?”

 

“No, they're just for play. They have a little switch.”

 

Rachel handed Delphine the dildo of her choice, a shorter, thicker one. Delphine got the two together and fastened to her body, used to working in the dark. Rachel moved towards the middle of the bed, and Delphine heard metal clinking.

 

“Come sit,” came the request. Delphine moved toward Rachel. She sat, and Rachel took her arm and led her to sit with her legs straight out. Then she straddled the blonde woman, but she didn't take the dildo in yet.

 

Delphine leaned back on her hands as she and Rachel met for a kiss. Delphine's kiss was content, her movements slow and sensual. Rachel's was hungry but it showed more in the way her body was writhing against Delphine's, one hand tangled in Delphine's almost dry curls and the other palming and kneading Delphine's breast.

 

This didn't feel like Cosima to Delphine anymore. At most it was like being with someone with similar proportions. There must be tons of women with Cosima's build. She brought her right hand forward and laid it on Rachel's thigh. The other woman didn't stop her, and their kissing continued. Delphine could feel her arousal heating up again. She couldn't imagine what Rachel must be feeling. Mustn't she be on fire at this point?

 

Delphine felt her more dominant side coming back out to play. She put both hands on Rachel's thighs and stroked with her thumbs. Then one hand went up to her hip. The kissing continued, Rachel now gently licking and biting Delphine's neck.

 

Delphine ventured her right hand up to Rachel's left breast, but played it off like it was an unconscious motion. She kept the majority of her attention on enjoying Rachel's ministrations on her neck.

 

Rachel pushed Delphine down on her back. Now she had both hands free to caress Rachel's body, but she did so very slowly at first, like getting a little closer and a little closer to a scared stray animal. At some point Rachel would cuff her, she knew, so she would see how much touching Rachel could tolerate before that.

 

Rachel was at Delphine's breasts, now, forgetting any sense of rigid corporate inhibition and kissing, licking, and squeezing them even though Delphine could see her. It was when Rachel started rubbing herself back and forth on the dildo against Delphine's stomach that Delphine knew her window of non-cuffed time was closing.

 

Rachel had to bend forward now to reach Delphine and Delphine took this golden opportunity to take both of Rachel's breasts in her hands. Again, she did it firmly, with no sudden movements, and Rachel didn't object or even pause. Her mouth was between Delphine's breasts, hands pushing them together against her cheeks as she kissed and licked each one.

 

However, Rachel's back and forth movements along the dildo had increased in pressure and speed so Delphine's hands-on time ended. Rachel sat up on Delphine.

 

“Sit up,” she requested.

 

Delphine raised herself up, her chest red and wet. She knew she was going to have marks tomorrow.

 

Delphine heard the handcuffs.

 

“Put these on, please. Behind your back.”

 

Delphine put one cuff on, put her hands behind her back and let Rachel close the other one around her other wrist.

 

She was pushed back onto her back. She could see Rachel's form, if not her details, in the low light. The clone had one hand on the bed, guiding the dildo into herself with the other hand. No lube that Delphine could tell; she hadn't heard the cap again.

 

Then the motions and the heavy breathing began in earnest. Delphine moved her hips a bit, but hadn't been told or asked to so basked in the chance to just lie back and listen to the show. Rachel's voice was deep and throaty and sexy, and she was using it liberally. Her hands were on the bed next to Delphine's ribs now, her arms touching Delphine when they didn't have to.

 

Delphine couldn't help but thrust her hips now. Rachel brought one hand back towards herself and Delphine couldn't see what she was doing with it but she could imagine. Now both hands went back and one Rachel used to brace herself against Delphine's thigh.

 

The thrusting stopped and the grinding began. Rachel fully impaled herself on the toy and moved back and forth and side to side just to feel the movement at her sensitive entrance. Delphine could tell she was building up to a climax soon.

 

The moment came soon and to Delphine's surprise Rachel got up and off of the toy and moved up to straddle Delphine's face. Delphine only had a second to react before Rachel's sex was in her mouth. The taste was all too familiar and the memory of Cosima hit Delphine hard. She managed not to falter. The noises weren't Cosima's but the taste and smell were so similar.

 

Rachel came just a couple seconds later, grabbing the headboard and shuddering.

 

“Don't leave me....don't leave me...Delphine....”

 

What?

 

The last word was almost inaudible, but it was there. Delphine had heard her name.

 

Rachel collapsed next to Delphine, and let no indication that she'd said anything revealing. She touched the French woman's arm and made to take the cuffs off. Delphine rolled over a little to allow Rachel access.

 

When Delphine rolled back over, Rachel rolled over to her right side and pulled Delphine's arm over her so Delphine could be the big spoon. Delphine held in a surprised intake of breath, and snuggled herself in tight against the clone's back.

 

Delphine didn't cry after sex this time. Instead, she and Rachel fell asleep, exhausted and content.


End file.
